


Just One Joke

by Secret_Universe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Children, F/M, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: Shadow gets a small joke from his son. Shadouge verse





	Just One Joke

"Daddy?"

Shadow looked up from his computer, which he had been working on a report to GUN and took notice of a young black bat with messy red hair and even had Shadow's eyes and markings on his arms and legs; his son, Saint.

"Hey, dad! I came up with a new joke!" The child jumped in place, a toothy grin on his face.

The older hedgehog smiled gently, "Sorry, son. Can it wait? Daddy is busy right now, how about you tell your mother your new joke?" He turned back to the screen, starting to type away at the keyboard.

Of course his dismiss didn't work so easily.

"But _dad_ , it'd be funnier if I told _you_!" Saint threw himself at Shadow's leg, hugging it tightly, "Please, daddy? Please, please, please…"

Shadow frowned at his son's constant protesting, his ears flattened. He should've figured 'no' wasn't going to be taken as an answer by the toddler and apparently he had indeed taken after both his and Rouge's stubborn nature. Letting out a deep sigh, he stood up, raising his leg which the hedgebat was still attached to.

"Alright, fine."

Saint's face quickly lit up, "Really?"

"But _just_ one joke."

"Okay, okay!" Saint dropped to the floor, grinning as Shadow knelt to his height. Taking a deep breath, the hedgebat began, "What's blue and brown all over?"

Shadow raised a brow in mock puzzlement, "I don't know, Saint. What is blue and brown all over?"

Saint stifled a giggle, "Uncle Sonic eating your dust!"

The Lifeform blinked. And blinked again. He felt the sides of his mouth slowly forming a smile though he tried to keep back the chuckles in his throat. But eventually they've gotten out; Shadow slightly slumped over, shaking with each chuckle. Saint of course looked pretty proud of himself.

"Good one, dad?"

"Hehe…well it's got charm to it." Shadow scooped up his son, hugging him close. "Thank you, son. I did need a laugh after today."

Saint smiled, embracing his father, "Welcome, daddy."


End file.
